The Midnight Kiss
by astraldrop11
Summary: Being trapped in a Ferris wheel isn't that bad at all. See how it made its way for their midnight kiss.


**Author's Note:** Written under the prompts, _Collecting memories in a rainbow pot_, _Give me something to look forward to_, and _Ryoma's birthday_. Prompts are given to Imagination: Unleashed forums by xMeme via 31days community. Enjoy!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**December 19; 6:30 am**

The winter breeze whiffed through the surface and Sakuno buried her face deeper on her muffler. Now was the time she wanted to ride a bus to school, but the streets were covered in ice and that was never a good thing, if you base it from the movies she had been watching.

She puffed a heavy air out; days from now and it would be Ryoma's birthday, and she was still clueless on what to give him. She was in the depths of her thinking when she suddenly bumped into something.

Or better yet, _someone_.

"S-Sorry!" Sakuno shut her eyes and bent her body forward (as if her verbal apologize wasn't enough), oblivious of the fact that the one she had just bumped with was the one she was thinking not merely seconds ago. "Sorry!"

"Oi, Ryuzaki."

The next thing she was already trailing behind him (both of them were heading to school so where else could she go really?), but what she didn't notice was how he slowed down his pace.

**x**

After a long walk together, just a few meters away from the school gate, Sakuno broke the silence. "R-Ryoma-kun," she stammered, and her knees were trembling. Was it because of the weather? Was it because of him? Was it because of her naturally frail built? "Do you… do you already have plans for your birthday?"

"Oi, Echizen!" came the voice from behind. Momoshiro appeared with his bicycle, his hands free from mittens. "Walking Sakuno-chan from their house to school, eh?" With his smile so wide, he rode past them and into the school premises, all the while declaring: "Young love. Oh, young love! It's so nice to be young!"

Despite the cold climate Sakuno's felt her face become hot, while Ryoma adjusted his cap lower, concealing whatever it was that he didn't want to be noticed. "Baka."

Not later than that, someone was rushing towards them from the opposite direction.

"Sakunooo-chaaaaan!" Tomoka panted, her every breath heavy.

Before she could recover Ryoma walked past Sakuno, stopping right by her side to whisper something in her ear. "Shouldn't you the one planning for it?" Then he ran inside the school, fast, leaving a confused Sakuno who could only stare at his retreating figure.

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka snapped two fingers in front of Sakuno's face.

"Oh…" She recovered, and greeted her friend with a smile. "Tomo-chan… Good morning."

"Yeah! Good morning, indeed!" Tomoka patted her on the back, as if congratulating her for a job well done, and started dragging her to the corridors. "With you walking side by side with Ryoma-sama to school! What an achievement!"

Tomoka was almost hopping as she walked her steps. "So tell your good friend what happened!"

**x**

**Ryuzaki Residence; 6:30 pm**

Sakuno was in her room, replaying the sweet little nothing she had with her Tennis Prince a little earlier today. Breaking out of what seemed like a trance, she searched for the leaflet that was given to her in the supermarket a few days ago.

She found it inside her bedside drawer, the yellow-colored crumpled leaflet. Slowly, she smoothened the paper, flattened it on her desktop with the hopes of getting an idea for Ryoma's birthday.

And as if the gods had heard her, written on the pamphlet was the opening announcement of People's Park. It would be available to public on the day before Ryoma's birthday. Now, that's good to hear. But how, _how on earth_, was she going to ask her Tennis Prince out?

While asking him was a problem, there's a question that she needed to be answered before planning something out.

Will _he_ go out to the park with _her_?

**x**

After her classes the next day, Sakuno strolled inside the campus to find herself a comfortable and relaxing place to sit on, some place where she could clear her head and start planning.

She eyed a bench near the vending machine, and she let a sigh escape.

"… Ryoma-kun?"

"I've been all around the campus looking for you. Let's go."

Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's wrist; firm, his grip was, but not so much as to cause her pain. The bank of dark clouds above them was telling him that it would rain sometime later.

"Eh? Ryoma-kun? Where are we going?" said Sakuno with her oh-so-clueless aura.

"I'll walk you home." He said, not looking at her. "…it might rain."

**x**

Minutes passed and they finally reached Sakuno's house. "Anou, Ryoma-kun, thanks for walking me home today. Later!" Sakuno turned her back to him.

"Wait."

"Ryoma-kun?"

"My birthday. I told you to plan."

"Ah! I was, uhm…"

"I'm only free on the twenty-third. We'll have some family gathering on the twenty-fourth. So, what now?"

"Anou, I'm planning to go to… uhm… Peo-"

"You don't have plans, do you?"

"Anou… I was thinking about going to –"

"Twenty-third. People's Park. Be ready by five because I'll pick you up. Bye."

Sakuno's face a deep shade of pink as she watched Ryoma's retreating figure. "Mou… I was about to say People's Park…"

**x**

**December 23; The Big Day**

Days passed like lazy fluid. It's now the twenty-third of December, and that only meant People's Park, five in the afternoon, the day before Ryoma's birthday, and their date.

"I don't have a dress yet!" she shrieked. "I should've prepared my things yesterday!"

She opened her wardrobe and searched for a nice dress that would suit her. While looking inside her closet, with a clueless expression on her face, she found a box wrapped in pink silk, with a white ribbon adorning it. There was also a small card taped on top, and it said:

_Merry Christmas, Sakuno._

_Obaa-chan_

"Obaa-chan!" Sakuno hurried her way downstairs and gave her grandmother a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

"I know you'll like it, my dear. Now, get ready. It's almost five, and that brat will be here any minute now."

"Yes!"

**x**

The dress was pale pink, had ribbons and flowers for details; a spaghetti-strapped, knee-length dress which suited her one-inched sandals. Her hair cascaded down her back, chocolate strands almost contradicting the fairness of her dress.

**x**

They had already played several games since they reached the park, walked there and sat here, ice creams and cotton candies and game prizes.

"It's already eight. Aren't you hungry? We can eat now if you want." Ryoma offered, pointing at a burger station just in the opposite street.

"Yes, sure. I'd love to."

**x**

After they ate, they went back to the park and sat there for awhile. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice that their hands were interlocked. Sakuno stood up from where she sat, which led Ryoma to look up at her.

She was pointing at the Ferris wheel ride across them, tugging on his hand.

"Let's ride that, please, Ryoma-kun?"

Of all the things, Ryoma had a weakness with Sakuno's puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure," Ryoma agreed.

"Ryoma-kun! Let's get out of here! It's so creepy up here! We might fall! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno was screaming all over the compartment, scared of where they were, up and away from the land. Sakuno's left hand was covering her eyes, while her other was around Ryoma's wrist.

"Hey, you're gripping my wrist too tight." But he didn't really mind. "We have a nice view up here. Open your eyes for you to see." Ryoma looked outside the window, his eyes looking below at the colorful lights of the busy Tokyo night.

After the third time the Ferris wheel reeled, they heard a sound… an annoying, screeching sound of metal against metal.

Sakuno's eyes shut open. "Ryoma-kun! It stopped! W-Why? Is there something wrong? What's happening?"

"Loosen up. Relax." Ryoma replied. "It just stopped. Nothing will happen. Get it?" He continued and smiled.

He smiled… for her.

**x**

One hour had passed and nothing still happened. They were still up there, while the operators of the ride were trying their very best to resolve the part of the machine that was affected.

They were sitting next to each other: Sakuno's back rested on Ryoma's chest, her right hand rested on Ryoma's left thigh and the other on her lap, while Ryoma's hands were around Sakuno's waist.

Move closer.

He looked at her and she looked at him.

Move in a little closer.

And just when they had already decided to close the distance… just when their lips were an air apart… the Ferris wheel moved. The Ferris wheel _moved_.

It _moved_.

"Worry no more, guys! The Ferris wheel machine's now in control!" yelled the ride operator from below.

**x**

Ryoma looked at his wrist watch, it read 11: 35 pm.

"It's getting late now. Let's go home."

"Hai," was her reply.

**x**

Instead of riding a bus, they decided to walk. The buses which were heading her house were rarely seen on the streets, and if they'd see one, the bus was either full or was on its way for garage.

And hell, long walk meant more time together.

Ryoma took Sakuno's hand, and this time he didn't anymore reason.

**x**

**11: 55 pm**

At last, they were now in front of Sakuno's house. Ryoma let go of Sakuno's hand, while Sakuno bowed her head to say her thanks.

They stood outside of Sakuno's gate for a few minutes without uttering any word.

**11: 58pm**

"Anou… Ryoma-kun, it's really late. You should head home as well." She took a step away. "Thanks again for this day. I enjoyed it!"

**11: 59 pm**

Oh, how could she forget the purpose of this all?

"And I guess it's already the twenty-fourth,so happy birthday!" Sakuno smiled and stepped forward, planting a soft kiss on Ryoma's cheek. "Goodnight, and happy birthday again Ryoma-kun. I hope you have fun with your family later."

She was about to enter their gates when Ryoma held her hand.

**11: 59:30 pm**

Ryoma stepped closer, being one with Sakuno's silhouette. He placed his left hand on Sakuno's waist, while the other was holding her face like it was some precious thing.

Which really was, by the way.

**12:00 midnight**

"Where's my gift? I want it now."

She knew it. The way he was holding her and the way he was acting, she knew what he was talking about.

"Happy birthday, Ryoma-kun."

She touched her lips to his, soft and gentle.

And when Sakuno felt Ryoma's tongue coaxing her lips open, she broke the contact.

"That was it?" Ryoma smirked, his eyes and grin playful. "Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki. I'll get revenge on your birthday."

**fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hopefully I can really write a little something for Sakuno's birthday. Thank you for reading!**  
**


End file.
